Beca reads what!
by Breyton2009
Summary: triple treble two shot. established relationship between the three girls already. Aubrey and Chloe have always liked fanfiction, what happens when they find out Beca likes it as well.


A/N: it is a triple treble, my very first one. hope I did okay, just something I wrote on the spur of a moment when I no longer had a computer.

Part 1/2

Pop!

Beca glares at Chloe but doesn't say anything; instead goes back to whatever she is doing on the computer.

Pop!

Beca just glares at the screen trying not to be bothered.

Pop! Pop! Pop! Chloe has been smacking on the piece of gum for a half hour. Clearly, Beca is too engrossed in what she's doing or Chloe thinks.

"Chloe you either need to leave or throw away that gum, that popping bubbles with it is annoying!" Beca snaps but not looking away from the screen not til she hears that laugh. "You did it on purpose didn't you?!"

"Whatcha doing there?" Chloe asks ignoring the question. "It can't be homework because we already did that."

Beca exits waht she was doing, walks up to Chloe straddling her. "I'm not telling you til you get rid of that gum."

Chloe smirks blowing another bubble in Beca's face.

Pop!

Beca gets up opening her door. "Out now! I love you but you got to go."

Chloe fakes hurt, walks up to Beca removing her hand from the door, closing the door giving Beca a mischevious smirk.

"What are you doing?" Chloe pulls the gum out of her mouth. "For serious what are you doing?" Beca asked again not really sure what Chloe is doing with the gum.

Beca relieved watches Chloe throw away her gum in the trash can, than turns to face the brunette with a big grin.

"Gum is gone so what was my cute DJ doing?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "I'm badass not cute." She says with a smile. "And what I was doing...well I was reading some fanfiction okay."

"Oh my god! Wait til I tell Aubrey this-"

Beca cuts Chloe off. "Don't she'll never let me live it down."

Chloe was already texting the blonde. Awhile ago Aubrey and Chloe discovered the world of fanfiction where you take your favorite tv show, movie, book, etc and do whatever you want with them. Beca always made fun of them, but she was curious and now she can't stop reading them.

Aubrey bursts through the door. "Aca-cuse me?! Please tell me its not true, Beca was reading fanfiction?"

"So true and if I just look up at the history I can see what she was reading."

"Chloe you do it than no sex for you tonight." Beca warns.

Chloe gasps, Aubrey just rolls her eyes. "Do it now I wanna see this, our little Beca is reading."

Beca just stares at them as they proceed to search through the history. What they saw made them laugh so hard tears were rolling down their faces. They both just starred the petite brunette down. Beca was busted.

"Oh my god what?!" Beca pretending not to have a clue, but she knew they figured out what she was reading.

"Beca I'm shocked." Chloe than looks over at Aubrey. "She writes it too."

Beca covers her face in embarrassment. "Say nothing to nobody, besides we all know it should have been Alice and Bella."

Beep Beep Beep

Beca jolts awake looking around for the lamp switch. She shuts off the alarm clock shaking Chloe awake not sure if that was really a dream or not.

"Chloe!"

Chloe stirs awake. "Babe no worries I won't tell Aubrey about you reading twilight fanfiction. I love you now go back to sleep."

"I love you too good-night."

Beca shuts the light back off relieved to know that the other stories are still a secret.

Part 2/2

Beca gets up earlier than usual hoping to get some 'reading' done. When she went into the office she should have known Aubrey is an early riser and she isn't.

_shit. _Beca thought to herself. "Morning I didn't think anyone would be awake. You should go lay with Chloe...You know how she gets if she wakes up alone."

Aubrey twirls around to face Beca with a smirk. "Why? So you can read your twinklelight fanfiction."

"Its twilight and no!" Beca lies than rebuttles. "Okay so you know, how?" _Damn it Chloe I know you told her._

Aubrey gets up kisses Beca as she sits down. "Chloe told me, oh yeah by the way read some Rosalie and Bella pretty hot."

Beca is left standing there, _so maybe that wasn't a dream afterall_, she thought to herself.

Aubrey gets in the bed with Chloe. "Chlo you awake?"

"Beca is reading again isn't she?"

"Mhmm damn what have we created?"

As they layed there in bed the two could hear Beca giggling actually giggling. It was going to be awhile before Beca would come to bed so they decided to go back to sleep.

the end.


End file.
